Last Time I was Positioned like This
by Bound-To-Alternia
Summary: "Heh...Last time I was positioned like this...I got laid." "Shut the fuck up! You have the right to remain silent!" HumanStuck AU GamKar Rated M for later chapters
1. Be the Tall Human

"…Please explain to me why I am seeing you here for the millionth time, ?"

This is far from the beginning, but it is also far from the end. Now this may make no sense to you now, for this to make sense, you'd have to start with a different story. Let's go there instead.

...

...

...

...

**Be The Tall Human ==**

...

...

...

_You could feel._

_How did you feel?_

_You felt…chill_

_Why was everything going so black? You were moving...you felt what could have been laughter, yells, whatever...it all trailed off into a numbing buzz...you liked it._

_..._

...

...

_You know...how the fuck did you even get here? On second that, you didn't care. You were alive right now, life was just too fucking beautiful, so beautiful...was that a honk?...Nah man._

_Wait there it was again, it sorta...slowed down in your mind though, where those lights over there? Oh look some motherfucker was gettin' out of his car. And he was coming towards you, maybe he wanted to chill? That sounded nice... _

You were snapped out of your haze, by , as what you heard, mumbling, and you were guided by a hand, rough, but it was also gentle, weird. You could feel your hands slowly being pulled behind your back, but in your mind, everything was registered much more slowly, so slowly.

You never got a look at the one apprehending you, and you didn't even care to look either. You felt your head drop, and your mind spin. He roughly redirected you and pushed against your back, and you instantly started to walk in the direction he shoved you in. Where were you again?

Your vision dimmed, and the ends of it blacked out. Your head was pushed against the hood of something cold, and hard…metal? A car probably, you didn't fight it at all. Your own limbs began to droop, and relax.

You could feel more cold metal against your wrist; the mumbles had gotten louder, as if the voice was shouting. But you once again, didn't register it, he chuckled a bit, and spoke, his voice slurred.

"Heh…last time I was motherfucking positioned like this…I got laid." You went into a fit of chuckles and snickers at your own joke. And didn't seem to feel anything as you felt your head being lifted from and forced back down upon the car's hood, with a bang. And, you honked.

The murmurings were louder than ever now. And you could make out what the figure was saying, well, partly.

"Shut the fuck up! You stoned waste of fucking air and space! Shut your goddamn mouth, everything you say can and will…."

You cut the rest of his speech off, finally, slowly, turned to see the face of your apprehender…

.

.

.

You were thrown into the cell rather abruptly. Causing you to stumble forward awkwardly, hands still cuffed behind your back. Behind you were the now cold, clear, and certainly loud outburst from the officer who had taken you in. You were alone in the dark of the cell, the only flickering light coming from the direction in which you were roughly shoved.

And that was where he stood, you slowly turned around, having straightened, but your upper half leaned slightly forward, you weren't sure why, it was most likely the cuffs. You stared at...well down at him. He was so...short.

He didn't seem to be paying attention to you either, he simply stood in front of the cell he had confined you in. Closing the doors of it with a final clank of metal, locking it into place, as he held his ear to a phone, and seemed to be arguing. But he couldn't tell, the smaller one seemed to yell a lot.

Your eyelids drooped and you simply took a step towards the white, chipping walls of the cell, which turned into a stumble, and you fell against it, your shoulder pressing into it. You slid to the ground against it, and turned in place a bit, too lean your back against the wall. Your legs spread out, but bent slightly upwards in front of you.

You had only stared at the walls, and floor, well, all of the cell. But now your attention was set only on the seemingly short tempered..police officer?..You laughed a bit as you imagined him doing a line of work such as this. He shot you a cold glare from where he stood, leaning against the matching white bars of the cell.

You were tempted to greet him, so tempted. You strangely held no hostility towards him. Or maybe, it was the numb feeling and strangely free flowing mind that made you so. Regardless you just stared at him, thoughts running in about his appearance. Your mind had cleared up considerably well, you weren't completely wasted. But you were nowhere near sober.

Your body had moved on it's own and before you knew it your heavy limbs were up and moving towards the bars of the cell, your footsteps barely made a sound, and neither did you. You held a smile on your face, it was lazed, and your eyes, still half lidded and hazy. But it did nothing to affect your vision, you could see as clearly as anyone else could in the dark.

It may have been the fact that his voice, still as loud as ever, was still talking to the other person over the line. His back turned to you and he leaned against the bars fully, guard obviously down. But it wasn't like you were going to take advantage of that, why would you?

You soon were looming over him, your forehead resting against one of the cold bars on the inside of the cell as you looked down at him. He still hadn't noticed you...you were right this guy was as short as heck.

You resisted a chuckle, as not to alarm him. You found it quite adorable.

You slowly lowered yourself, knees bending to allow you to do so. And soon, you were right behind his head, and you whispered into his ear, keeping your voice low.

"

And the response you got, was the smaller man bolting upright and whipping around, quickly taking a step back and, he already had his gun pointed at your head, he looked to be trembling. With either fear or rage, you didn't care. You found his reaction highly amusing.

The hand he held his weapon with, still shook slightly with the force he used to hold it, while the other held the phone to his ear, and he was yelling into it. And, upon focusing on that, you found that his cheeks were a bit red. Was he flustered? Or just pissed?

You now got an even better look at him, and..he didn't even look like cop. He wore a black, baggy hoodie, and an average pair of baggier jeans. The sleeves of his hoodie almost reach past his hands. And his hair, short , dark and messy.. And his eyes, gleamed with pure rage, and they themselves, blared with the color, red. Along with dark circles under his eyes..he looked like some teenage insomniac.

You were snapped out of your inspection, when you heard his phone snap closed. And it was shoved irritably into his hoodies pocket. And now, he wielded the gun with both hands and took a cautious step forward. You however, didn't move.

He spoke and you saw pointed canines as he did.

"You can just back the fuck up! I will fuckiing shoot your brains out! You high, half witted, tall as fuck shit!" Was what came out, and you blinked once, twice..what did he say? By the time you registered what he said, he was already talking again.

"Oh? Too fucking stupid to come up with an at least half becoming answer? Weed has really got your brain beat doesn't it? You make me sick, and I'll take pleasure in fuckiing turning in an asshole like you." He ended, and his gun finally lowered, obviously deeming yourself as a waste of time.

You were silent, and only stared down at him, but then, you couldn't control yourself.

You laughed, you tried to contain it. And laughed again. You didn't even know why you were laughing, and he obviously didn't either. It was like he was the one person, left out of one big inside joke. And if you look at it, that was the case.

He looked at you, with surprise, but then once again, rage. His cheeks and eyes both flared,and he stomped towards you, and he had his hands on his narrow hips, glaring up at you. His gun had already been deposited to its own gun holder, attached to his left leg.

"Oh you think there is something 'jolly' about this, huh weed head? Well we'll just have to fucking see how much you laugh when you're being...Just what the fuck are you staring at?" He snapped . Eye twitching in irritation.

It was true, you had been staring down at the smaller one absently. You had tuned out what he said, despite the interesting words that left him, as you have gathered from your short amount of time with him. Your smile grew slightly, and he blinked, before making a look of disgust.

"Is that...clown makeup on your fucking face? You know what, It's fucking fine. I don't give a shit, no in fact, it was on my list of things to see before I die, some clown freak stoned out of his goddamn mind. And I get to spend my evening with him until some lucky asshole gets to take you off my hands. Really, this is just perfect. We're going to have the best of fucking nights, there is nothing I'd rather be doing then wasting my time here. Hey 'best friend', pass me a fucking joint."

This man amused you greatly...as you watched him talk, to either you, or to the thinnest of air. You didn't care. You felt something tug at the back of your mind, and you could tell. THat'd you'd have fun with this.

...

...

...

...

"I found this fuckass outside of his car, in the middle of the fucking road, smoking a joint! Out in the open, how dumb can you fucking get? What the fuck, It's my first day back in this shithole, and already, I've encountered this sad excuse for a human being!" He said, pointing over to the clown. Never turning to face him, and only continued to rant at his 'friend'

If you could call him that.

Your officer's 'friend' seemed ready to throw a chair. And you weren't exaggerating. He, looked , pissed. He pinched the bridge of his nose tightly and held his head a bit low. Eyes seemingly calm as he looked down at the shorter male.

He sat at a desk, a large 'official' looking one. And the only indicator to his name -Well actually, title- simply read. "Chief of Police".

While the short tempered male just continued to go on and on about shit you didn't care to try and make sense of. You leaned back in the chair you sat in, still in the same indigo hoodie, and black sweat pants, and cuffs. Which at this point, were majorly uncomfortable.

You entertain yourself by looking down at your shoes, a few shades lighter than your own hoodie. They didn't entertain you for long, and it wasn't helping that the Chief had finally spoken, and you listened unconsciously.

"KK. Shut the fuck up, I know who this douche is..." He said, you took little notice to the lisp in his voice, he looked up from his desk and gave 'KK' a dark look. And turned to look at you, a scowl overtaking his face.

"You. Get out of my office. KK, uncuff him-" And he was met, by extreme protest.

"What? Hell no! If this fucking juggalo was smoking weed, he needs to be behind some fucking bars! A fine in the very fucking least. Sollux I know you're a brain dead shit head but really-"

"KK. Shut. Up" 'Sollux' said and continued to look down at his desk, and spoke once more. "Don't think just because I know you well that I'll let you get away with that shit in my own fucking office." He said, and turned in his chair, to get up. And he walked towards you, and stopped in front of you, holding his hand out in the direction of the other officer.

"The key, I'll do it myself."

He was met with silence, KK's back turned to him, and he trembled...with of course, anger. Before slowly turning around, and dropping the key in his hands. He glared at Sollux, biting his lip.

He looked like he was biting back so many words. Cheeks flared red with anger. And finally, he said lowly.

"Whatever fucking reason you're letting this fuck ass loose, is beyond me Captor. And quite fucking honestly, I'm questioning why I asked to be placed here, of all fucking places."

"Because you love me KK." , Sollux said sarcastically, smirking a bit and reaching forward, pulling you to your feet. And he didn't do it gently either. And he turned you around, and quickly turned the key into your hand cuffs. And they fell to the floor, with a clang. You instantly mumbled a thanks, and went to rub your sore wrist, glancing down at the two of them.

Or more specifically, KK. You noticed they had already gotten into another argument, a rather one sided one. You stared at him before your tired expression turned to the same laid back, lazed one. You turned away from Sollux and KK, you really needed to learn his name sooner or later.

You spoke, after a few more moments.

"...See you around, 'best friend'." You said, carrying out the last two words before exiting Sollux's office. And behind you, you heard the bang, probably a thrown object .And yelling, lots of that. But, you only made out the "Fuck you juggalo!" Which only made you chuckle as you navigate your way through the halls of the police station. You knew them quite well actually, and you're surprised that this was your first time meeting the chief. And KK too, of course.

But you felt like this wasn't going to be your last time seeing him.

**Be the short tempered guy ==**

**[[Hey Guys! Hotoki here! One of the halves of this account, And this is my first independant Fanfic! Well, for homestuck. Dei checked this over for me though as did another friend, who really did make good changes. I just thought that this needed a fanfic on it, really it did. We haven't got our other ones together so yeah. Here you go." ]]**


	2. Be the Short tempered Guy

**== Be the Short-Tempered guy.**

**You could not become the short tempered guy, for he was too busy raging. So instead, you try to come the other guy.**

**== Be the Other guy.**

You opened your eyes, miraculously, back in your own room. Tangled into your covers, naked. Man, sleeping with clothes was just plain restricting. So, you went without them. It wasn't like you minded anyway, it wasn't like anyone was gonna come into your house, and you lived alone. In a small apartment in the 'hood'...why was it called that anyway? Oh yeah. "neighborhood''

Now it made sense.

You glanced over at the pillow that your head had long ago strayed from. It was smeared with both grey and white. A result of you sleeping with your makeup on. It wasn't like you minded anyway, but it was going to get tiresome getting new pillow cases every now and then...you always seemed to forget to wipe off the makeup on some days...you'd worry about it later.

You actually stayed in the bed for a long while, just staring at the ceiling. Before finally, sitting up, and your messy hair fell over your face. You gave a small laugh, and a honk. A habit you didn't intend to break. To kicked off the covers, and got off the bed and made your way to the bathroom, grabbing a pair of pants that hung off the side of the dresser placed next to the door. Then closed the door behind you as you entered.

The next thirty minutes was spent applying your makeup. Carefully, and expertly. Your hair had already been pulled back, into a high, but small pony tail. To avoid getting any makeup into it, and to get all of your face. You stared into the mirror, and dark indigo -believe it or not- eyes stared back at you. You soon finished, and you were once again happy with your work.

Another thirty minutes spent, lazing around your home. Smoked a joint or two, and now, you were pleasantly chill. But, you noticed your supply getting rather low. You'd have to get more, but, that could be worried about later. You had decided to admire mother nature a bit today, and you shouldn't keep her waiting.

You almost walked out with nothing but the baggy pants on. You were reminded to put on more clothing, by tripping over a pile of it. And to the floor you fell. But, you didn't feel anything as you did, because you fell face first into one of your balled up, favorite shirts, Lucky right?

The shirt itself was inside out, but was comfortable, and held your sign on it. One you quite proudly wore. You and it had been through thick and thin. And you had promised yourself to never let it go. And you sure as hell, are going to keep that promise.

You slowly got up, sitting down but sitting upright. And dragged the shirt close to you, hugging it to your chest before pulling it out, so that the sign showed, and pulled it over your head. Once you had the shirt smugly over upper half, you dragged a light purple pair of converse over by its untied laces.

Ironically enough, there were socks already inside of the shoes, indigo spotted black ones. You gave a lazy smile, one of your favorites as well. Wasn't this day just getting more and more miraculous? You thought so.

You got up from the carpeted ground and, shoes and socks now on, picked up your journey to the front a grey hoodie on the way out. And you reached the door moments later, pulling it open, but didn't step outside. Why you ask? Because your best bro was there, hand raised, ready to knock on the door that had just been opened by yourself.

**Enter Name: Tavros Nitram**

Yep, that was Tavros alright. Same mohawk, same style, same miraculous shirt that also held his sign, and of course, one of your favorite things about him, the one foot that stood out the most, because it itself, was metal. You felt him stare at you and you stared back.

And for a couple of moments, it stayed like this.

Until his face turned a bit red, probably from the embarrassing moment when you try to knock on a door, but it opens just before you do. You saw it quite differently however, and instead, just gave a laugh. It was pretty comical in your mind.

Tavros scratched his chin a bit with one hand, and looked away from you. You stifle your snickers and laughs, and instead, decided to greet him. It would have been rude not too, right? You spoke, leaning against the door frame. "Hey my best-brother. Top of the motherfucking morning." Your greeting was friendly.

Tavros had looked up at you again after a long silence from him, a small smile cracking onto his face. Laughing a bit under his breath. "Uhh Gamzee, it's four in the afternoon." He said, shifting a bit from foot to foot. His metal one giving a clank.

**Enter Name: Gamzee Makara**

Oh yeah, that was your name. A pretty badass one, if you did so say yourself. You thought over what Tavros had said, and scratched your head, fingers messing with the already messed up locks. You laughed at your own mistake, and finally stepped out of the doorway, and placed yourself next to him, hand still outstretched to the door knob, closing it with a click. You felt inside of the hoodie, glad it already held the keys inside of them.

Tavros looked up at you once you had turned around to face him fully. And, hands stuffed into your pockets, you spoke. "Okay my brother, what's all up and planned in your mind for this mirthful day that has been bestowed upon us?" You asked, and started to walk, you lived on the first floor, and were immediately down the slope that led down to the concrete of the sidewalk. Tavros followed behind you.

You continued to walk as you set down onto the pavement, and Tavros caught up to you moments later, and began to explain. "Uh, Well...I guess we could just, uhm." He started, but looked up at the skies above, possibly for an idea. Your smile widened a bit, as his head came back down to Earth, and he seemed to had gotten his mind straight, speaking once more.

"We could just, meet up with everyone, I heard about this new place that opened up right outside of uh, 5 Guys." He suggested finally, and took a long breath after doing so. And looked to you for approval.

Your smile widened even more at the mention of one of your personal favorite restaurants. You almost drooled at the very thought of dining there, and your stomach gave a rumble of approval. And that sound, said it all. Tavros's small smile quirked up into a larger one. But only by a little.

**...**

**…**

**...**

Your hand patted your stomach happily. As you and the others scampered out of the restaurant. Happy laughs, scoldings, giggles, and conversation is what you heard behind you. You contently stopped at the edge of the sidewalk which ran in front of restaurant, and waited for the rest of them to catch up, which wouldn't take long.

Your attention was drawn to bright lights, changing from reds, to greens, to pinks, and all of the other colors in the motherfucking rainbow. You stared at the nightclub just across the street, and two things clicked inside of your head.

The new joint that had opened up...Tavros didn't tell you how long ago.

But you didn't care,the lights, the music that even from where you were standing, sent vibrations from its high volume, pulsing through you. And the club, called to you. You blindly stepped forward off of the road, but a hand that grabbed the upper part of your arm stopped you. And just a second later-

A car zoomed past you, and you stood there, the hand still holding you, and your foot was raised in mid-step. You turned to look at the hand that held you. And cocked your head a bit, adjusting your view so that you could identify your 'savior'.

And it was a young female, who looked up at you with..unblinking eyes. And being under her gaze, almost made you shiver. But you kept your cool, and finally, blinked. And stepped back onto the sidewalk. You stood by her now, and she loosened the grip on your arm, before she stopped holding it entirely. She looked up at you, and you looked down at her.

You took a quick second to give her the good old, 'one over'.

She wore a suit jacket, purely black with matching, sleek black slacks. The darkest shade of red you have ever seen as highheels, a matching red shirt, along with a black tie. She looked, well, official. Or through your own mind 'Large, and in charge.' The very thought of that almost made you laugh. But the stare she held on you, just wouldn't have it.

And, shit man, she had some long hair. It flowed a bit in the light breeze that coursed through the evening, and for a while, you just stared at each other, and she spoke. Walking past you as she did so, fully intent on continuing her journey. "Watch yourself." were her words.

You stared at her back as she continued to stride, her heels clicking against the concrete lightly. Before your friend's voices once again filled your ears, and broke your gaze from the female, as you turned to look at them. And your mind strayed from the strange woman, but, she wouldn't leave your mind.

Your grin had actually seemed to have shrunk a bit, but it came back to your face as Terezi called for you, and she had more of your friends with her.

**Enter Name: Terezi Pyrope Nepeta Leijon and Kanaya Maryam**

These three, were some of your best sisters in the world. You turned around to face them fully, but almost stumbled back into the street as the smallest of the entire pack attached herself to you, arms wrapping around your neck as she hugged you. Giving an enthusiastic , pointy toothed grin. Terezi, and Kanaya followed after her. And then came Tavros. The four of your friends that had agreed to come out with you guys tonight.

The others had been busy, Feferi had important matters to attend to her family, Eridan had downright refused, claiming he had a 'hot date' tonight. But most of his words were strictly fiction. But, you loved each of these motherfuckers. And you didn't intend on stopping anytime soon.

Speaking of your own pack, they all were talking to you. You almost laughed a bit, having been absorbed in your own thoughts, too absorbed to hear them. And finally, you tuned them back in. And it was Tavros's voice you heard first, he was behind Terezi, but stood above her by a few inches.

"So umm, are we all still..doing this?" He asked the group for confirmation, and Nepeta finally unsnaked her arms from around your neck, hopping down in front of you. Standing at only your chest now, you weren't kidding about her being short. Or maybe you were just tall...

After Tavros had said that, three voices spoke at once. Which made listening to each explanation difficult. And you could only get out a few things from each female. Terezi spoke about having to go to bed so that she could wake up early, Nepeta went along the lines of she had things to pick up at a local pet shop for her cats, and Kanaya had an interview. Your head was becoming a bit clouded.

Before you knew it, it was only you and Tavros, standing alone on that sidewalk. And he seemed just as confused as you were, but he snapped out of his haze first. He shook his head gently and looked over to the club that had previously caught your attention. He shrunk back a bit, before didn't step back fully.

He looked to you now and slowly began to lift his hand, but , his cheeks turned a deep red and the hand fell back to his side. You gazed curiously at him before snickering, and reached over, grabbing his hand with your own. He jolted up a bit at the sudden contact, and whipped his head up to look at you, stammering out things that weren't loud enough for you to hear.

Looking down both sides of the road this time. You were sure no cars were coming this time, the woman had gotten you slightly paranoid. And that, was a miracle within itself. You brought the still blushing, stammering male with you as you began to guide both of you towards the nightclub.

You stopped at the entrance of it, the bright lights didn't seem to bother you, nor did the rather intimidating and large bouncers that towered even above you in height. Both looked down at you and Tavros, but didn't make any moves to stop you from entering. It wasn't an exclusive club, at least you didn't think so. You looked back to Tavros, and he looked back at you. You gave his hand one squeeze, a grin on your face, before you proceeded, reaching a hand forward to open the door, and then, alot of things happened at once.

**...**

**...**

**...**

That similar feeling washed over you, and it felt, as it always did. But everything seemed to be slowing down...it was so slow

And you didn't want it to speed up.

You sat with your thoughts, alone in the back of the club. Tavros had left to go home long ago, or was it just a few minutes ago? You weren't entirely sure, you shifted a bit. Making a move to get up from your seat, but your limbs felt so heavy. You sunk right back down. Your head rolled on your shoulders a bit, and you glanced down at yourself.

You had accepted a joint from a young woman in the club, you didn't know her, and you didn't care to know her. You smoked it, and you're glad you did. You felt amazing, more miraculous than usual. You didn't object to the change and only accepted it. If you ever found her again, you owed her.

You made another move to get up, but instead, you head planted into the table that resided in front of your chair...you just felt so sluggish man. This was probably for the best, you didn't feel like moving anymore, for the rest of your life. Just, chill right here. You smiled at the thought, it sounded like a plan, a damn good one at that.

But fate had different plans.

You didn't try to lift your head, even though something very faint reached your ears.

Sirens.

Alot of moving around, shuffling, screaming, and yelling was what you heard. But it was ever so faint, and still, your body wouldn't move. You didn't want it too, whatever was happening outside of your mind, could wait.

You closed your eyes and hummed to yourself, the beat you were unsure of. You didn't notice the hand that came up to your hair, roughly grabbing it and lifting your heavy head off of the table. You felt no pain. Not even after your head was dropped back onto the table, roughly, before your hoodie was being pulled.

You didn't fight the force pulling you, even as it dragged you out of your seat and sent you stumbling forward, but not far. With its grip on your hoodie tightening as he pulled you along, your eyes slowly slid open, half lidded as you glanced around. Around you, were people being grabbed by other police officers, being restrained, and behind directed out.

You soon followed them.

And only just now, did you care to look down at your own officer. You would have been surprised if it wasn't for your temporary state.

"..Best friend?"

You asked, and he only growled and yelled an insult at you. You lazed expression was replaced with an instinctive grin, and you honked. And again, and again. Until he gave your hood a rough pull, to most likely shut you up. He bared out his sharper teeth as he continued to direct you towards the car that stood, lined up with the other ones. It stood out simply, because it wasn't a police car.

You suddenly noticed the cold breeze that brushed hair out of both your face, as well as your captors. You cocked your head a bit and looked at his expression, his eyes twitched with as much irritation as the day you had first seen him. The dark circles under his eyes, just as dark. Messy hair, messy, if not messier. You turned your attention back to what you suspected was his car.

"Woah...nice set of wheels you got there, best friend." You said absently, and he replied by opening the car door, and pushing you inside the back seat, and you fell in, and became sprawled out on the seats. Arm lazily hanging off the sides of them, while your legs bent, your own body was a bit, too long to fully spread across them. You lied on your stomach.

"You can't fucking believe things will be different this time, you stoned juggalo." He yelled back to you, as you heard the other car door slam, and he situated himself, adjusting his mirrors , you glanced up at them at just the right moment. To see his candy red eyes glaring at you. Before your eyes closed, they felt just as heavy as your limbs. The car was put into motion, but you were already blacking out.

Giving a content sigh, you muttered the words. "Night...KK." You used the nickname you had heard Sollux call him, a loud curse came from him and then he growled, making a sharp turn. Most likely following other cop cars.

"Do NOT fucking call me KK."

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Be The Mysterious Woman==**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**[[Ok To Start This Authors Note off, It was NOT supposed to take this long to write. It probably should have taken, 3 days at most. But I procrasinated, I got side tracked. All that shit. I hope you guys aren't mad. I also had alot of conflicts [[not aggressive ones]] with my 'editor' about some ideas for future chapters/plot twist. So, yeah, that may have contributed to it. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it was about 1000 words longer then the last one. Hotoki out. Review, Favorite, whatever ]]**


	3. Be the Mysterious Woman

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Be The Mysterious Woman==**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**== You have become the mysterious woman. But the second she realizes that you are being her. You won't be able to be her anymore. Be cautious.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

You found yourself shuffling through some papers, each organized up until this point, where their content and placing were at a loss. You did not feel like reading through them at the moment, to reorganize. You were in fact, waiting for an important guest.

But you were not sure where and when you would meet this person. And even the identity of said person was a mystery. But you felt as if it would happen soon.

Very soon actually.

Furious knocks ambushed the silence of the room. And its accomplices? It was aided by the yells of your own name on the other side of the source of the noise.

Your office door.

**Enter Name : Aradia Megido**

You glanced up finally, dull dark crimson eyes staring at the door, as if daring it to give in, and bust open. That, would have made you slightly peeved. But luck was on your side, and it didn't do so, but the yelling and bangs, combined, gave you a nasty headache, or at least. The beginning of one.

You didn't bother to try and arise from your seat, and simply ran a hand through your hair. And called out to Mr Vantas, as you presumed.

**Enter Name: Karkat Vantas**

Yes, it was alright. And you didn't know why you narrated him as such in your mind, maybe it was because you were in your office and felt the need to do so.

"You may intrude."

"Finally! God damnit Aradia! I've been here for like 5 minutes."

And with that being said, he let himself right in. But, he had a guest.

You raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as he dragged the tall one, whom you had recognized perfectly, but said nothing. He closed the door behind him, and released the other. But you noticed he was of course, cuffed.

He stared at you, for a moment before blurting out. "You aren't surprised by any of this, are you, Aradia." He declared, leaning his back up against the door. And his eyes glancing back to his captivated acquaintance. His eyes instantly hardened and he glared. The indigo eyed one didn't seem to mind and only stared at you. You finally decided to respond to Karkat.

"Good guess. However, I'm curious as to why you brought him here. I believe Sollux-"

"Sollux isn't going to do shit!" He spat out, cutting you off. But you remained calm..wait one moment.

**== You can no longer be Aradia. She's found you. Try to be the short tempered one?**

**=== You have become the short tempered one.**

You stared at Aradia as she seemingly stared into space. And you quickly became irritated, more so then you already were. You were tempted to snap her out of it, but you decided against it. You already pushed Sollux enough, you didn't want to try Aradia. She was just so..different now. But still, you didn't want to try your luck.

You simply rolled your eyes, and spoke up again. Trying to choose your words more carefully. "Aradia. Wake up." You grit out between clenched teeth. And, she did actually. Blinking once, it seemed like this would have been the first time you've seen her blink since you've returned. That was a scary thought.

She turned to face you, and her eyes moved over to Gamzee, and she focused her gaze on him, but still faced you. You were glad her eyes no longer stared at you. Aradia's stare was endlessly creepy. She spoke this time. "It seems you didn't watch yourself as I informed you too." And you concluded that this was said to the druggie.

But this was a curious thought now, they had met before? Oh god, you resisted the strong the strong urge to groan. Would she be the same as Sollux, and let him go for some obviously idiotic reason? You really hoped not.

You stared at the two, as the juggalo spoke as well. He placed himself at the end of her desk. "Shit bitchtits, so much just..all up and happened though..you know?" He started, and Aradia responded. And then they continued to converse, well, Aradia nodding her head and giving an occasional word in as Gamzee spoke. You were sure they weren't even talking about what happened anymore. And now, you just had to speak up.

"Aradia! Can we please fucking get some shit settled, once and for all?" Aradia looked back to you, and you sort of regretted it. That stare, was on you again.

"Of course, ." She pushed herself away from her desk, the wheeled chair pushing back before she set herself to her feet. And turned away from the two of you. To a filing cabinet, and opened it, the noise of the metal cabinet sounding through the office.

With delicate fingers, she fingered through the numerous folders, each put into perfect place. The order of her files, admirable. Finally, her hand stopped on one and pulled it out from its pack, pushing the cabinet to a close. She made her way back and once again sat in her seat, pushing herself back up into the desk, and placed the folder on her paperwork. Opening it, and plucked a photograph, it was a picture, of the weed-head.

She looked down as she showed the picture to you, reading the information from the sheet. "Gamzee Makara, this is the information you were looking for, correct?" She asked, but she didn't give you a chance to speak, and only continued. "His father is a very high figure in society ."

"..What?"

"His father's power makes Mr Makara untouchable. This is what you were inquiring about, correct?" She asked you, placing the picture back in it's respective folder, and closed it. Sliding it closer to the edge of her desk, in your direction.

You were honestly, speechless. Untouchable? Fucking Untouchable? Bullshit. Gritting your teeth angrily, but you slowly stepped forward, you didn't seem to care if the gaze of the other two in the room rested on you. You simply took the file, opening it and taking a look for yourself.

Capricorn, pft. You had gathered that much, from his dumb sign that adorned his clothing. There wasn't much in the file to begin with, you would closely examine it when you got home instead of just breezing through it. Closing the file and holding it to your chest, the other hand rested on your hip, you still looked pissed.

Looking over to the juggalo himself, you rested your glare there. He looked right back at you, and he looked at you as if you two were old friends. The fucking nerve, the very audacity. You were tempted to wipe that stupid look off of his face right now. But, no, you had to be at least, Semi professional .

Fat chance of that.

Reaching forward and roughly grabbing the front of his hoodie, and pulled him to his feet, and..shit he was taller then you. Wow this would have been alot more intimidating if that little fact just...you know.

And you want to know how that resulted? He stumbled forward, towering over you in height. He looked like he was about to fall over on you, but honestly, it was probably because he was leaning down to meet you in the eye.

Your other hand shot out, and was on his chest, to stop him from breaching your space any more then he had. You had to cock your head back to actually meet him in the eyes as well. For a while, you just stared up at him.

Until he winked at you, a little smirk coming to his face.

"Damn KK...I was gonna motherfucking buy you dinner first...but ok." He chuckled.

Your face, turned beat red, you stared up at him again, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Flustered you were, but you snapped out of it a moment later, and growled, face still red, and you shoved him away from you, hands held out in front of you proving that you were the one to do it.

"I just can't fucking wait to see you bars!" You spat out, and turned away from both of them, you had more important shit to do...god damnit!

You stepped out without another word. You had a new line of things to do today, somehow find a loophole to this hole "untouchable" thing. No one, was above the law. And you would be the one to prove it...but first. You had to get this blush off of your face.

**== Become the Kitty Kat One.**

**[[Ok So I was looking at the legacy for the story, and noticed alot of people not reading Chapter 2 as much as they read Chapter 1 and I'm like "oh shit, are people bored of my story? Weeeehhhhh" But meh, I'm still gonna write the story damnit. Cuz I like writing. XD But thanks for the people who continued reading, also, this chapter was not edited, because my editor is away for like, a few weeks. Damn you Josh you could have told meee-]]**


	4. Be the Kitty Cat Girl

**== You have become the Kitty Kat Girl**

A satisfied grin was on your face as you walked down the thin sidewalk, holding large bags of cat food in your arms as you did so. What were you doing, some might ask? Why, you were heading to your current place of residence. It was probably nearing lunch time!

Your stomach gave a grumble to prove your suspicions, which you chuckled at. Rolling your shoulders slightly, still keeping a good hold on the bottom of the bag. You knew you were nearing your home, because of the deformed stop sign that occupied the sidewalks corner. It seemed like it was just about ready to cave in. Yep, that was her buddy's work, he did that last summer.

A large, pointy toothed grin came to your face at the thoughts of your one and only best friend. And suddenly, a bit of a skip in your step followed. Turning the corner and continued to walk down the pavement, and you neared closer to the apartment complex that the two of you lived in.

Well, could it really be considered an apartment? It was only you and him who occupied it. Shaking the thought off as irrelevant, you continued on. And sooner or later, you ended up at the door of said apartment building, more specifically, your part of it.

Carefully placing the bag on the welcoming mat, one that you had chosen yourself and you found it absolutely adorable. It had the face of a kitten sown into it, and text seams sowed in next to the face stating "Pawsitively Purrfect to See you." You found yourself staring at it with your own kitty cat grin, before looking up to the door, straightening out and reaching into your pocket, pulling out the key and pushing it into the keyhole, and turned it.

The door popped open and you pressed your hand against it, the door opening even more. Upon its opening, you were greeted by multiple mews and meows. Giggling a bit, you brought the bag back into your arms and strode in, the door closed behind you.

As soon as you entered your home, four tails stood in the air, swaying as the furry little beast neared you, each meowing even more upon your arrival. You stopped just a few steps through the door, and they circled you. Rubbing against your legs, their meows trailing into deep purrs.

You would of course, give them what they wanted. To be fed. Walking out of their circle and down the dimly lit hallway of your apartment. Making a turn into a door that led to the living room and right besides the door you walked through, were their food dishes, right against the wall.

They followed right behind you, but gave you space so that you could refill the dishes. Kneeling down and opening the bag, holding it in your arms before tipping it a bit, the contents of the food falling into the semi-empty pet dishes. You pulled away once the deed was done, and they flocked to the dishes, instantly beginning to eat.

Sealing the bag and placing it next to the feeding kitties, leaning up against the wall. You straightened up, looking down at them, a warm , genuine smile coming to your face. Walking past them and to the door you had walked through, you had forgotten to take off your shoes, how silly of you.

You walked down the hall, a skip in your step. And in front of the front door you stood, lifting your foot in the back, and reaching down, having to turn your upper half a bit, to take off the shoe. And you did so successfully, with both shoes.

And then, a knock snapped you out of your thoughts, causing you to jolt up in surprise. Because you see, it wasn't a normal tap tap knock, it was a booming knock. You felt the hairs on the back of your neck stand up straight, eyes narrowing as you slowly approached the door. With cautious steps.

You stood on your toes to see through the eyehole, and..your narrowed pupil dilated even more, eyes widening. They showed several emotions, but the biggest one, was pure fear.

Another knock sounded, echoing through the entire apartment, that had suddenly, seemed dead silent.

**== Become the Other Person**

**[[Eep , A cliffhanger. What set poor Nepeta off? : o Gonna have to find out later! ; 3 Anyway, So this is the shortest Chapter Yet. But, It was really a sort of intermission in a way, I guess? Side stories apart from the main story, you know? Anyhow, that's it. I'll try and get this updated this week ]]**


	5. Be the Other Person

**==You have Become The Other Person**

Holy. Shit.

He was untouchable.

You, Karkat Vantas, were currently locked within in the confines of your room. Sitting on the mess of a bed, sheets tussled and papers scattered across it. With your Laptop on your side, and the folder of Gamzee in front of you, Open, and what information that had on him, scattered along with the other papers.

You looked even more sleep deprived then you usually did, Hair sticking up even more, and you wore a long sleeved, black shirt with your sign, the cancer, though it was a Tad bit Large, and some baggy, grey sweatpants. How long had you been on this bed?

A good Seven hours.

And you hadn't made any progress, this, irritated you greatly. Running a hand through your hair and leaning your head against the wall, with a small thump, and thumped your head against it a good few more times...to come at peace with your current conclusion.

This asshat was fucking untouchable.

'For now', is what you tried to convince yourself with. The hand that ran through your hair gave it a rough tug, to wake you up a bit more. You felt a bit, light headed...No! You had to stay awake. Find some way, to beat this...but...Rome wasn't built in a day right?

Maybe a few hours of sleep could do you some good. As these thoughts littered your mind, piling up, your eyes slowly started to slide to a close. And your head slid down the wall, and into your pillow, that at the moment ,seemed so very inviting.

You were out faster than you could say, curling into yourself, not even bothering to get under the covers, papers all around you, forgotten. Your hand carelessly lay next to you, fingers curled, a slightly closed fist, and just barely touching, the File of Makara lay near it...a sudden movement of your arm swiping back to your chest, shoving the files onto the ground, and the numerous papers in them, scattered across the previously spotless floors.

The picture of said Juggalo strayed farthest, but, it wasn't like you noticed. You were asleep.

**...**

**...**

**...**

"Earth to Dumbass, Do you read me?" That god awful annoying voice was talking again.

You tried to ignore it once more. Oh, but the voice wouldn't have that, the voice obviously did not play like that. You felt a finger thump against your forehead, and you looked up from the open folder and glared at its owner.

Enter Name: Sollux Captor

Yes, that was his name. Your glare darkened as the annoying prick moved his hand down to your face, pulling at your cheek, revealing a few of your sharp canines on the right side of your face. You swatted his hand away and he just laughed. Rolling your eyes and simply reaching over to your still slightly steaming coffee, bringing it to your lips and taking a sip, it burned your throat a little, but it wasn't like you cared. You stared across the booth, at Sollux. Who currently sipped his own coffee, staring right back at you.

And finally, you decided to ask the question that had echoed through your head, pushing you into a minor bit of irritation.

"Where the hell is Aradia?" You said, and Sollux broke off eye contact, staring out of the clear window that your booth sat up against, Coffee still at his lips. "Tch, hell If I know." And your eye twitched in anger at his response. You were getting impatient, and fast. "We've been loitering in this booth for no reason. If she's going to show up, she would have shown up already. Can we fucking leave now?" You asked.

To add onto having to wait for Aradia, you wouldn't be able to further discuss the matter of Gamzee Makara. Mumbling curses under your breath, you had been eager to straighten the situation a bit more, damnit. You glared over at your own, slightly transparent reflection in the mirror, as well as the sidewalk on the outside of it.

Your eyes instantly widened in complete surprise, red eyes following one particular figure. You muttered one final word under your breath. "..Fuck." You shook off the surprised expression, and it was replaced with one of pure determination, and of course, anger. Turning back to Sollux, barking at him a "I'll pay you back!" And slid out of the booth and soon you were out the door. Before you could get any of Sollux's bitching.

You were out of the door in no time, but you were slow, and calm about it. Pulling your hood up and keeping your head down. But, still held it enough so that you could look clearly at your target from across the street.

That damn Juggalo.

He was moving as he pleased, without any rush. Of course that pot-head had nothing going on in his life, it was to be expected. In fact, his slow and eased back pace made tailing him a bit simpler..but him noticing you may become easier.

Ok you couldn't worry about that anymore you heard Sollux's voice behind you and it was getting closer, you did the right thing. Absconded, hands in your pockets, and walked down the sidewalk, in the same direction of the clown. Lagging back a few paces. You took quick glances at him when you could, and when you weren't, you took looks at the sky, though your sidewalk was engulfed in shadows, due to the sun that cast them, courtesy of the buildings that the sidewalk was built in front of.

**...**

**...**

**...**

You had been following him for a good...hour or so. You hadn't found out much of what you hadn't already read in his file. He stopped by his home, a decent apartment, and loitered around a playground for a while.

The time you had spent at the playground watching him had been interesting, several small children had pointed and laughed, no doubt his makeup causing said reaction. Their mothers were weary, like they should have been. While Gamzee, only kept his same lazed back grin in place and waved to those who paid him any mind.

And even yourself, had been dragged into playing with some little girl, building things in the sand pits, making mud, etc. You weren't exactly sure how she had managed it, but she had persuaded you to do it. You just couldn't say no, and you were sure that the location you had chosen to play at was a good few ways away from Gamzee.

And now, it was a bit darker then it was. Probably around 6, maybe 7 at night. And he was going to god knows where, but that is why you were here. He held a phone to his ear and seemed to be idol-ly chatting with some other asshole you didn't care about.

But from what you could hear, the sounds and very vibrations of music seemed to becoming more and more clear. You almost groaned, of course, another club. Was there a night where this dumbass didn't party his head off?

No matter, his most likely decreasing mental stability was none of your concern. The lights got bright, centered around one main color, blue.

**...**

**...**

**...**

You had entered the club, and regretted it almost instantly. You backed yourself into a wall, eyes searching furiously for the lost clown. God damnit! You lift your eyes off of him for once second, just fucking one! You gave a loud groan and threw your head back into the wall of the illuminating club. Not like anyone could have heard you over the music anyway.

You looked over the wave of people adorning white clothing, for the effect that the lights had on said color choice, a glowing effect. You rolled your eyes, a bit irritated with yourself for wearing a black and white striped hoodie. But, it helped you to blend in slightly, that was an upside.

And you took one step forward, from your place against the wall. And you know what happened in the next few moments? You being dragged into the mass of people by a group of people just entering. To avoid drawing any more attention to yourself, you attempted to keep your cussing as low as you could, you succeeded.

Now you were near the very heart of the crowd, just, being pushed and pushed by those who had decided to dance, some were just going all out, others were grinding, while you continued to mutter "fuck my life" under your breath.

And you almost let out one big "What the fuck" When you felt a hand wrap around your waist, and it pulled you close, your palm instinctively going to the taller male's chest. Your cheeks burned a deep red, but your captor didn't seem to pay any mind to it. The song playing at the moment, a sensual song, you could tell from the rhythm, the beat. You attempted to step out of his grasp, but he had other plans.

You felt him grind your lower halves together, his arm had led to two hands on your hips, and your face became engulfed in color. You didn't even know how to respond to this, this obvious invitation of dirty dancing. But you wanted to have NO part in it, eyes a bit wide, you brought both hands to the guy's chest, and with surprising strength, pushed him away from you, his hands detached from your hips and you gave him a glare, turning away from him and of course, trying to push your way through the crowd.

By the time you did it and looked back to see the asshole, he had absconded as well. You grit your teeth, cheeks still inflamed. "Good fucking riddance!" You said to yourself, and tried to shake the color out of your face, and that didn't work too well. You found yourself near the wall you had originally branched from.

You slightly stumbled towards it, hands reaching out to touch it and once again glance back to the crowd. And you tried not to think of what just happened.

You would have been a liar if you said that little bit of friction didn't feel...kind of good.

No! God damnit, you replaced these thoughts, with thoughts of pure rage. Just who the hell did that fucktard thing he was? Who did he think YOU were? Your fiery red eyes became inflamed themselves, with your fury. You tried to shake this off as well, you needed to do something.

Find Makara.

Shaking your head from side to side a little bit, you once again, took a step away from the wall, making sure to stay on the higher elevated ground, that stood about, two, maybe three inches above the illuminated tiled dancefloor. You walked around the dance floor, it was of course, a circle, so original.

You also heard the song change, a song you actually knew of 'Disturbia'. The beginning of the music, itself was a bit creepy, but in this club, how could it possibly be considered taken seriously, or scare anyone for that matter?

You had gotten to the other side of the club, moving past the bar, and towards doors, that you suspected were some sort of lounging areas. For those who had had enough of the lights, the party, and wanted to sober up a bit.

You stopped just at the first door of the set, moving down the wall. You took a glance up at the blue lights on the ceilings, alternating, moving, etc. Your eyes narrowed, and you cringed, looking away from it, your eyes hadn't fully adjusted to the light.

You finally began to walk down the wall of doors, reaching forward and opening the first one, peeking inside of it. Damnit, empty.

You tried again with door two, and three. Both empty as well, sighing, and looked to the fourth door, and did the same thing, but something a tad bit different happened this time.

A hand, from the darkness of the room, latched onto your wrist, and before you knew it, you had been dragged into the room, the door closing behind you. The captured wrist being pinned above your head, it had all happened, very, very quickly.

You blinked away shock and confusion, and glanced up at the ma-...Gamzee.

Eyes narrowing and you fought to break free of his hold. Baring your canines to hopefully, intimidate him. "Hey, Back the fuck off!" You demanded, but his grip, remained as tight as it had.

He stayed silent, and you had finally had enough of it. You brought up your other hand to give him a good punch to the stomach, but , of course, an action he had chosen to execute, stopped you dead in your tracks.

His other, on occupied hand moved up to your face, perking your head up by your chin gently with it. And now, you stared right into his eyes, and you unconsciously leaned back more into the door. Your own eyes had shrank a bit because of the look that were in the Juggalo's.

It wasn't quite the same...no it definitely wasn't the same. Though his eyes remained hazed over, they were narrowed, and the shadows that cascaded over them, a tad darker than what you had witnessed the day before.

You felt an emotion crawl up your spine, and it was an unfamiliar one. Fear...and some other second thing.

_It's a thief in the night to come and grab you.._

_It can creep up inside you and consume you..._

_A disease of the mind it can control you!_

You had proven yourself wrong. Horribly wrong, the song, made this situation all the scarier. And if it couldn't have gotten worse, Gamzee had finally spoken, but his tone seemed a bit off, maybe rougher but in a way, more...What was the word for it?

"Karkat motherfuckin' Vantas."

A smirk played on his painted face, revealing his own sharp canines, as he stared down at you.

The way he said your name, causing more shivers to run up your spine, great, that is exactly what you needed in this. But, you could determine a word for his voice now.

Seductive.

**==Go back a few hours in the Past, become the tall one.**

**[[AN: Pheewwww I've been up since like, 4 am trying to write that. I got sidetracked a whole lot, but whatever! I got it finished in like 2-3 hours. Not sure why I was so determined to finish it so quickly, but whatever again. xD Oooooo I left you guys with another cliffhanger, B D -evil cackle-]]**


End file.
